


The Mirage Shattered

by SilasSolarius



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, 炎の蜃気楼[ミラージュ] | Honoo no Mirage | Mirage of Blaze
Genre: Ciel is plotting, Demon Sebastian, M/M, The Game is over - Freeform, overprotective! Sebastian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilasSolarius/pseuds/SilasSolarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel has a secret; he is the latest reincarnation of Lord Kagetora Uesugi. With memories of his past haunting his mind, can Kagetora finally find peace? Especially when his secrets are finding their way into the light and his past and present are merging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don ’t Own.**

** Chapter One **

_He couldn’t breathe._

_The large callous hands he knew so well were wrapped cruelly around his throat, cutting off his oxygen as their normally gentle owner pressed his lips to his chilled ones._

_How strange really._

_He couldn’t hate anyone as much as he hated this man._

_His vivid amber eyes softened as they stared into angry manic violet._

_No, he really couldn’t hate anyone as much as he hated the man in front of him and yet…_

_A broken smile crossed his lips as his lungs fought desperately for the oxygen they needed._

_He couldn’t love anyone more than he loved this man either. His heart and soul would forever be bound to him. His precious dog. Willingly bound to an unreachable master. His poor wretched beloved. So mad and driven by rage that it always ended this way for them. The hands around his throat tightened, insanity so clear in their owner’s eye._

_“Kagetora-sama,” His assailant hissed spitefully. “Always flaunting your strength and tempting me with your beauty. Teasing me-”_

_“Naoe.” Kagetora mouthed breathlessly, an involuntary whimper leaving his lips._

_“Please…Naoe.” **‘End it, Beloved. Please.’**_

_“No more, My Lord.” Naoe snarled viciously, kissing him harshly all the while allowing his hand to tighten around his throat._

_“No-_

_“Naoe.” Kagetora choked out desperately, unconsciousness beckoning him into its cold embrace._

_“More!” Spiritual energy exploded from the Naoe in a blinding wave of light sending Kagetora into unconsciousness._

_The blond man sneered at him and threw his limp form to the ground._

_“No more games, My Lord.”_

Ciel gasped sharply as he shot in bed, his heart racing as the dream continued playing in his mind’s eye. It was a dream he was well used to by now, another memory from one of his past lives. He’d had been having them since he was old enough to dream and had gained his past spiritual abilities only months before creating his contract with Sebastian.

Of the lives he’d lived he had to say that other than his current one, his favorite life had been that of Takaya Ougi. During that life he had been able to slip past his beloved’s barriers and although they hadn’t been able to be together, he was still able to get closer to the man like never before.  They weren’t separated by social barriers and society’s ranking structures. Unfortunately, they had yet to meet in this life. He was both dreading and yearning that particular meeting, his heart both wracked with pain and filled with love.

So lost in his thoughts, he didn’t hear Sebastian enter the room.

“Young Master, Are you well?”

The young earl jolted slightly, startled, before nodding at the demon, shoving all thoughts of Naoe from his mind. It would do him no good to focus on him now, not with how in tuned with his emotions Sebastian was.

“Yes. I am fine. Just thinking of things.”

The butler raised an eyebrow, but gently placed a cup of tea in the young man’s hands. “Things, Ciel?”

Ciel nodded absently, sipping the scalding liquid with practiced ease.

“Thank You. What I am I doing today?” He murmured and the demon chuckled watching his master place the glass back on the trolley delicately and stood.

“It is your birthday, Little Earl. Lady Lizzie is coming at noon to decorate the manor for the celebration tonight. Balduroy is ill as is Fanny so Tanaka has been tasked with greeting her. Also the Queen has requested our presence today at 10. She has a present for you, I believe. After all it is your sixteenth.”

The earl nodded once more, pushing a stray strand of his shoulder length slate grey hair behind his ear.

“Very well.” He replied pulling a pair of form fitting black trousers from his wardrobe, as well as a white silk shirt and a long ink black waist coat. With a little bit of help from Sebastian he was completely dressed in only ten minutes and his hair was pulled back into a high tail via a dark blue ribbon.

Sebastian smiled at his little lord. “Come now, we must not keep her majesty waiting.”  

Rolling his eyes at the nickname, Ciel followed his butler from the room, ignoring the fact that his dream still lingered at the edge of his mind and that he could feel his beloved’s hands still around his throat.

* * *

 

The Queen was a beautiful woman.

Her long silver hair fell in elegant waves down her back, contrasting the gorgeous black gown clinging to her generous frame. Her sea green eyes were eternally sad but they held gained a small spark of happiness as she noticed their arrival. In her hands she held a long wooden box covered by a black velvet cloth. As always John stood beside her silently, his blue eyes stoic even as he nodded at them in acknowledgement.

“Earl Phantomhive! Happy Birthday, my dear.” She greeted, kissing both of his cheeks.

Ciel gave her a small smile and brushed his lips across the back of her hand.

“Thank you, Milady.”

“Come! Come sit and open your present.”

She ushered him and Sebastian into a common room and gestured for them to sit before handing Ciel the velvet covered box.

He frowned inquisitively.

“Your present. Open it.”

He sent her one more look before gently removing the velvet from the box. As he did so a rush of warmth shot through him and though he longed to shove the box away, he forced himself to undo the lock and open it. A shocked gasp left his lips and his heart began a rapid tattoo in his chest. The warmth from before returned filling him with its loving embrace and he smiled.

Inside the box was a long samurai sword and its sheath. The blade was pitch black with a dark green trim, acidic green “Veins” running up its sides. The hilt was sturdy and slightly worn with age, dark purple bandages wrapping around it. Over 700 years had passed yet still he knew this sword like the back of his hand. It still looked the same as it had when he last held it, no chips on its blade and sharp enough to slice though the hardest of metals.

“Hamon. (破門)” **(1)** He whispered softly, running his hand over the blade, unmindful of its sharp edges slicing into the delicate appendage. So long had passed since he had held his companion, his beautiful sword and now to hold it again made him feel like he was one step closer to being complete. 

“You know of it?” The Queen asked breaking him from his reverie and his one visible eye snap up to pierce her with a slightly frigid stare.

 “Yes. This is the blade of Lord Kagetora Uesugi, adopted son of the noble samurai Lord Kenshin Uesugi. It was forged during the Sengoku Period and was said to have been burned with its master upon his death.” Every one stared at him shocked watching as he gently slid the sword into its plain black sheath and placed it back into the box.

The Queen was the first to regain her bearing and she slowly nodded. “That is what is said, yes. I found it when I visited the ruins of Lord Kenshin’s home during my last trip to Japan. I thought of you when I saw the Emperor gave allowed me to take it as a gift under the belief that it is cursed.” A small, dark smile crossed Ciel’s lips and he caressed the sword gently once more.

“Thank You.” She nodded, before noticing that the hand that had been caressing the sword was bleeding.“Oh dear! John get me some bandages.” Sebastian shook his head and pulled a roll from his jacket.“There is no need, your majesty. I have some.”

Ciel frowned at him but held out his injured hand. “Sebastian, once we leave here I wish to go to the music store.”

Sebastian frowned. “Young Master?”

“I wish to purchase a flute.”

Once more everyone stared at the boy, this time incredulous. His hand was _bleeding_ and he was thinking of a flute?! What the hell was wrong with this child?

Ignoring their looks, Ciel returned his gaze to Hamon, a pair of violet eyes flaring in his mind’s eye.

Beside him Sebastian’s frown deepened. Something was wrong with his master, and he would find out what.

* * *

 

He was tired.

Tired of the memories.

Tired of the masks.

Tired of pretending to lose his memories every single time he was reincarnated just to give his betrayal-ridden mind a rest from his beloved’s cruel insanity.

Tired of this game of being both the victim and the perpetrator.

He was just so tired!

_How does it feel to know that your loyal dog has turned on you?  To be the one being hurt! Tell me, Kagetora-sama! Tell me how much you hate me! **Tell me!** ”_

The words haunted his psyche, the actions following the rage-filled declaration plaguing his dreams and oh dear sweet Kami-sama if it didn’t hurt!! A small wistful smile crossed his lips. At least he had done something right in this time. The second Sebastian devoured his soul he would be free, never to be reborn again. All he had to do was hold on a little bit longer, then, then this seven century game of cat and mouse would finally be over.

**TBC…**

(1)- Anathema


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Milady, what has you in such a good mood today?"

Lizzie smiled brightly as she she checked out her outfit in her mirror, her tutor/ caretaker standing behind her with an amused smile.

The dress was pink and clung to her petite curvacious frame while being modest, giving just a hint of clevage to balance its innocence. Her long blond hair hung in elegant ringlets down her back, pinned away from her face with a pink bow that matched her dress.

"It's Ciel's birthday!" She exclaimed and her caretaker nodded, humming thoughtfully.

He'd heard alot about the young earl from his beloved charge but had yet to meet the young man on account that the girl's parents normally had someone else care for her when she went to him. Today would be his first time meeting the boy and he was eager to see if he was anything like Elizabeth claimed he was.

"Sebastian is allowing you to plan the party, correct?"

She nodded exuberantly, spinning around to face him.

"How do I look, Naoe?"

He smiled at her.

"You look stunning, Little one. Now come, If we are to arrive before the young earl arrives then we must leave quickly."

Nodding she took one last glance in the mirror, then turned and followed him from the room.

* * *

Sebastian pursed his lips as he observed his young master, watching as the boy twirled his new flute between his fingers nimbly and stared out the window of their carriage.

For the past few weeks the child's nightmares had gotten worse and it was effecting his behavior immensely. To anyone that didn't know him he was as cool and collected as ever, but to all of his servants, Sebastian in particular, his behavior was off. He'd drift off into thought more often than not, his one visible eye full of sadness and an age-old agony that made him seem older than his sixteen years.

"You're staring." He smiled at the soft statement watching as the teen turned his one indigo eye to him.

"What's wrong, Ciel?"

His master tilted his head. "Wrong?"

Sebastian nodded. "You've been drifting for weeks now, always lost in thought. Is it your nightmares?"

Ciel stared at him for a moment, then he smiled, a slow, secretive little gesture and brought the flute to his lips.

A dark, evocative melody filled the carriage, strangely reminiscent of the Devil's trill and the butler couldn't help but close his eyes and sway to the music.

It reminded him of Hell, of his brothers and his father. It reminded him of Ciel and Baulderoy. Fanny and Tanaka. Of Home.

Ciel played as if he were born to do it, slender fingers dancing expertly across the smooth wooden instrument as if he had done it his whole life. A familiar salty scent hit the demon's nose and his eyes shot open in alarm.

Tears.

They ran in crystalline trails down his little lord's porcelain cheeks, slipping from his closed eyes unbidden to land of the instrument.

"Ciel?" He whispered and the teen shook his head the melody becoming something dark and angry full of anguish and hatred.

What was his master thinking about?

What was causing these warring emotions in  _his_ child.

The demon prince froze at the last thought, analyzing it carefully, unaware that his charge had fallen silent and was watching him impassively.

Ciel  _was_ his child, he realized. He'd practically raised the boy since their contract had come into effect and even his inner demon was protective of him, no longer eager for the contract to end so he could devour the boy's soul. In fact, it had long since decided that it wouldn't kill the child at the end of the contract, and was eagerly awaiting the day for Sebastian to realize it so he could ask the boy if he would like to become a demon instead.

He smiled and shook his head. He wouldn't ask him yet. He'd wait a little longer.

Their carriage came to a stop and he smiled at his master who shook his head and cleaned his face with a handkerchief. Moments later the boy seemed just as composed as always, all traces of his emotional moment from before having vanished. The door opened and Sebastian stepped out, holding out his hand to help his master down. The boy took it delicately and stepped out of the carriage, his sword in the box in his arms and his flute tucked behind his ear like a writing utensil.

The butler moved to take the box, frowning as his master held it tighter.

"Young Master?"

"I can carry her." The boy replied and the raven fought not to raise an eyebrow. Instead he merely nodded and led the slate-haired teen to the manor.

Upon entering the found the entire manor in chaos. There was pink everywhere!

Pink ribbons hung in every direction, frilly doilies on every table and end table. Fanny was placing roses in a vase in the entrance hall, wearing a pink butler uniform with the Phantomhive crest in dark blue. Baulderoy had his flamethrower out and was glaring down at his clothing irately. And Tanaka was watching them all, calmly sipping a cup of tea.

Ciel's eye twitched. "Sebastian..."

"Ciel!" The duo turned,watching as Lizzie approached them. The girl was beautiful in her pink ensemble and both felt their hearts tighten affectionately when she smiled at them.

Then Ciel remembered the state of his house and his smile darkened into a glare.

"Lizzie." He growled and she giggled sheepishly.

"I take it you don't like it?"

He gave her a pointed look and she pouted. "Fine. I'll fix it and put up the real decorations."

Appeased the young earl nodded, watching his fiancee glance around as if searching for someone.

"I wonder where Naoe went. He was supposed to be helping Fanny with the roses."

Ciel stiffened and Sebastian sent him worried look.

All the color had drained from the boy's face and something flashed in his eyes but he managed to keep a straight face.

"Naoe?" He questioned and Elizabeth nodded.

"Naoe Nobutsuna. He's been my tutor for years and my parents finally let me chose who can bring me to your house so I chose him."

The young earl paled and wavered on his feet causing both to look at him in alarm.

"Ciel?"

He shook his head. "I'm feeling a bit out of sorts. Excuse me."

Before of them could speak, he left the room, only Sebastian noticing the fine tremor wracking his slim frame.

His eyes narrowed.

Something was seriously wrong with his master, and if Nobutsuna had anything to do with it...he would  _end_ him.

* * *

He knew it.

He  _knew_ it!

He would never escape him, how could he? Every time his soul returned to this plane, his beloved's soul followed and their lives, no matter where they were, ended up intertwined so that he could not escape.

A bitter laugh left him and he buried his face in his hands, feeling them tremble in response to the torrent of emotions raging through him.

Hatred.

Love.

Pai- no,  _agony._

Betrayal.

Forgiveness.

A shuddering sob left his lips. No matter how harshly the man treated him he always forgave him. Always. Naoe had been the first person to love him for him, the first person to actually care and he knew he'd never be able to let him go. He didn't have it in his heart to not forgive him, as horrible as that sounded.

"Fuck." He whimpered softly, gripping his hair tightly.

His deal with Sebastian would be up soon and he would finally be free of all of this. a broken smile crossed his lips and he wiped his eyes dry.

"Soon." He rasped, running a gentle hand over Hamon's wooden case.

"So soon."

* * *

He sensed him as soon as he entered the manor.

His master.

His beloved.

His spiritual energy was strong in the air, thick and cloying like the world's most delicious perfume and he couldn't help the low, shallow gasp that eft his lips. Mei glanced at him and he gave her a shaky smile, his mind lost in thoughts of the man that haunted most of his dreams.

He could remember those beautiful hazel eyes glaring up at him full of a hate so delicious it left his breathless and those same eyes broken and full of tears as he pluged deeper and deeper into his broken body.

He remembered the soft smile that would play on his lips as he played his flute in the gardens of the Uesugi manor, the way the sakura petals seemed to dance around his slim frame so beautifully.

"Mr. Nobutsuna?"

He glanced at the young maid who frowned at him.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

He nodded, smiling kindly. "I'm fine."

His smile darkened. "Just fine."

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Sebastian frowned inwardly as he took in the slender profile of Naoe Nobutsuna.

The man in question was nearly as tall his own 6'7, with short blond hair and narrow amber eyes. He was lithely built, with tightly packed muscle and smooth lightly tanned skin. He honestly couldn't see anything about him that could've sparked such an…interesting reaction from his young master.

Then again, appearances were often deceiving as his master himself had proven. So he vowed to observe the man closer to see about him had his master so spooked. In the meantime, a welcoming smile crossed his lips and he held his hand out.

"Hello, I am Sebastian Michaelis, Head butler of the Phantomhive household and I would like to formally welcome you to our home."

The man shook his hand firmly and smiled at him. "I am Naoe Nobutsuna. It is nice to finally have a face to put to one of the names in Lady Elizabeth's stories."

Sebastian chuckled while Lizzy pouted, looking around worriedly for her fiancée.

"Is Ciel okay?"

"He's fine, Milady. I believe he is resting at the moment. You know how he feels about parties."

She giggled and nodded, then gasped, her gaze focusing over Sebastian's shoulder.

"Ciel!"

Naoe glanced up, eager to see the boy that had his young mistress so riled up.

Standing at a slim 5'7, the young earl didn't seem too intimidating. Shoulder length slate grey hair fell in gentle wisps to frame his soft, almost feminine face, porcelain skin stretched taut over a lithe figure, more for agility then strength, and one wide, innocent blue eye, the other hidden under a silk eye patch.

The teen wore a dark blue suit, a pale ribbon tied elegantly around his neck and a sword at his hip. A very familiar sword.

_**Hamon.** _

His master's sword.

"Where did you get that sword?" He asked, cutting the boy off before he could speak.

The earl frowned at his rudeness, one hand resting possessively on the sword's hilt.

"And you are?"

He blushed at the stern reprimand in the child's voice. "My apologies, Lord Phantomhive. I am Naoe Nobutsuna, Lady Elizabeth's tutor."

Ciel nodded. "Ciel is fine. Welcome to Phantomhive Manor, Mr. Nobutsuna. Lizzy has spoken very highly of you."

He smiled at his charge. "Yes, you as well." His gaze hesitantly moved back to _**Hamon**_ where it rested at the boy's hip.

"If I may," He began hesitantly and the boy gestured for him to continue, "where did you get that sword?"

That single blue eye glanced down at the blade in question and the Earl's lips twitched.

"It was a gift from Her Majesty. Apparently, it reminded her of myself."

Naoe twitched minutely. "I have heard many things about it."

' _I have felt its wrath, it's fury as_ _ **he**_ _cut into my skin. I have dreamed that it was lost and that its cursed existence died with our past. Why has it chosen you Little Earl? Why? You aren't Kagetora-sama. No, he wouldn't have so little energy. So who- no_ _ **what**_ _are you, boy?'_

* * *

Ciel smirked inwardly as he watched Naoe try to discreetly scrutinize him, almost able to hear the gears turning in the man's mind.

He was prepared for the game this time. This time, he held all the cards and Naoe would be the one left to flounder

This time he would be the victor in their game.

For now, he would play the child Earl too obsessed with vengeance to pay any attention to the outside world. He would dance along the strings set by the Queen and Sebastian and even, Undertaker, but when all was said and done, he would have the last laugh.

Just a little longer.

* * *

Despite the initial tension between Ciel and Nobutsuna, the ball Elizabeth threw in honor of the young Earl's birthday went flawlessly. His master moved through the crowds seamlessly, so unlike the little standoffish child he had been so long ago, charming each of his guests perfectly.

Every guest but Naoe Nobutsuna.

The entire night, the man had watched his master with a startling intensity, topaz eyes scrutinizing every move the teen made, while Sebastian himself observed the tutor.

There was something dangerous lurking in Naoe's thoughts and he knew without a doubt that it revolved around his young master.

The demon butler narrowed his eyes at the human man. If any harm came to his master, Naoe Nobutsuna would be the first to suffer.

* * *

There was something familiar about Ciel Phantomhive.

It wasn't anything obvious like his hair color or some other such nonsense, no it was little things. Little mannerisms that set his heart racing like only his beloved could.

The way the Earl would say certain words and the way his slender fingers could never stay still, the little half-smirk he got during an argument when he knew he'd won, _Hamon._

As long as they'd lived the sword had never strayed from his lord, not even after the man's death. The sword refused to serve anyone that wasn't Kagetora and he'd had to struggle to get it to where he could burn it with his master's original body.

So why now?

What was he missing?

* * *

Undertaker cackled softly as he stared down at the bodies laying before him. When he'd taken Saboro's soul from the time stream following the death of his last incarnation and used it to fill the empty body of Ciel Phantomhive, he'd never imagined the chaos it would spark in this one. He had only stolen the sould on account of his friend Vincent, in order to spare the man's wife the heartbreak of a stillborn child. The soul had been wondering aimlessly in the nether realm, trying to resist the reincarnation cycle and its strength had awed him.

Now, as it stood, the misplaced soul was providing him with more entertainment than he'd ever expected to see from him.

And, he caressed the still face of the woman in front of him, her expression twisted in fear even in her eternal sleep.

"Sleep well, Lady Midford. Lord Midford."

He giggled and closed the coffins.

"I'm sure your daughter is in good hands."

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm on the fence about this chapter... R&R

**Chapter Four**

"So, Elizabeth's parents have been murdered."

Undertaker's eyebrow rose at the lack of emotion in the young Earl's voice as the teen gazed down at the missive in his hand. Behind the boy, the butler did the same glancing at the missive over his master's shoulder.

Undertaker had arrived hours past midnight bearing the horrific news and yet the Phantomhive Earl seemed unmoved by it, eyes dry and voice steady. There was no grief for his in-laws nor was there any sympathy for his fiancée. The boy was…cold.

It was a curious thing.

"No tears for your in-laws, Little Earl?"

"Tears? You expect me to cry, to grieve for people I barely knew let alone liked. Their only importance to me was as Elizabeth's parents. She is free to mourn them but I will do no such thing."

Interesting…

The child wasn't lying. He felt nothing about the death of the Midfords.

Nothing at all.

Yes, The Earl Phantomhive was a curious creature.

"Very callous, Master." The demon commented, seeming as shocked as Undertaker was about his contractor's indifference.

Ciel finally looked up, but his gaze bypassed them to stare at the door, cold and indifferent.

"Enjoying our conversation, Nobutsuna? I imagine this moment has been very enlightening."

The two supernatural beings stiffened, wondering how a mere human had managed to escape their awareness and how the Earl had sensed him before they did.

The door opened and Elizabeth's tutor entered, his eyes wide and half mad and he stared directly back at the teen.

"I found you." He breathed, voice bordering on hysterical.

" _I found you._ You've been beneath my nose the entire time. How have you hidden from me? How?!"

The teen stared at him, then let out a tinkering laugh, a sound colder and more callous than anything they'd ever heard from him.

"How?" He mocked, rolling his visible eye at the man's words. "You foolish _mutt._ Do you honestly think you hold the cards in this game? That I _forgot_ everything, every single time? How very foolish." He purred, standing and something in the room shifted.

This was no longer the Earl they knew. Something was going on here, something they weren't privy to. Undertaker's eyes narrowed. He had talked himself out of looking through the memories of Saburo's soul when he stole it from the time stream. The misery wafting from it had lured him until he couldn't force himself to grab another, and yet he had obviously made an error somewhere. Those memories had been important and would've been the key to understanding all of this and yet now…

Somewhere along the lines, his plans had been altered without his knowledge and he didn't like it.

Nobutsuna's lips curled into a snarl and he glared back at the boy with all the anger of a madman, obsession and bloodlust dancing in his eyes.

"So, you remembered in this life." He stated with a faux calm, his heart pounding in his chest and a dangerous smile curled pale pink lips, his master stopping directly in front of him.

A slender, dainty hand reached out to cup his cheek, its owner's one visible eye morphing into something he knew better than he knew each way his master could say his name.

The Tiger's eye.

He couldn't disobey.

He waited, his gaze never leaving his master's, body tensing as it waited for the punishment he was sure would come.

Instead, the hand moved away from his face to touch Hamon's hilt with the same gentleness it had caressed his face with, contrasting so much with the hatred in that one eye.

"You should return to bed. Bad things happened to rabid dogs."

He turned to the silent demon watching the entire exchange.

"Sebastian. It seems Elizabeth's pet has been misplaced. Escort it to Pluto's dwelling, will you?"

His butler's eyes widened, having never seen his master be so cruel to another human. He never expected the boy to force the man to sleep with the dog.

"Master-"

"So, I've been replaced by you so quickly?" Naoe whispered, cutting the demon off.

" _Now_ , Sebastian. Perhaps, he'll be better behaved in the morning." Ciel continued as if he hadn't heard the man, who glared at him.

"Replacing me means, _nothing._ I will win this."

At those words, the teen turned with a saccharine smile, his eye gleaming with knowledge only he seemed to be aware of.

"You'd like to think so."

"What do you mean?"

Sebastian helped the man to his feet, keeping his eye on his Master, who's gaze never left the tutor.

"Let him in before Elizabeth awakens. I doubt she would fare well with the news of her parents when her comfort is half mad."

"Yes, milord."

"Wait!" The blond cried desperately and he was led away. "What did you mean?! What have you done?!"

Ciel turned away and returned to his chair, leveling his gaze on the Undertaker. "We will resume this in the morning. Leave."

The reaper gave a mock bow, his eyes calculative beneath his hair.

He would leave for now, but when he returned he expected answers, as he was sure the demon did as well. Heading to the guest room the boy had fashioned for him after Madame Red's death, he thought heavily about the events of the evening.

Yes, he expected answers.

And he expected them soon.

* * *

Sebastian frowned deeply as he gazed at the still form of Naoe Nobutsuna, wondering just how the man had earned such hatred from his master.

The teen had calmed over the years, and other than a few harsher than needed insults, and games against targets, the boy had been relatively calm. But this man, something about him had set his young master off and he was still no closer to finding out why.

Shaking his head, he headed back to the Earl's office, frown deepening as he found the door locked.

"Master?"

A soft hitched breath sounded on the other side of the door, followed by a nearly inaudible sob.

Ciel was...crying?

"Leave me be, Sebastian. Please, leave me be."

Sebastian stiffened. Never had his contractor sounded so broken.

It hurt more than he was willing to admit.

Much _**much**_ more.

Dark garnet eyes burned a bright, vivid violet.

It was decided.

No matter the outcome, he would kill Naoe Nobutsuna.

If only to teach him to _never_ hurt what belonged to Sebastian.

**TBC…**


End file.
